Black widow II
by Atomiccort
Summary: Sequel to "Black widow", Sebastian and Grell continue their escapades in seduction. *YAOI*


Bodies intertwined in everlasting embrace, Sebastian snatches Grell's beautiful candy apple hair and begins to tug gently. Mischievous smile growing wider on his pure, unblemished face. Grell gasps in ecstasy while Sebastian watches, deviance playing in his gaze.

"You didn't think I'd let you have all the fun, did you? I am a demon after all, and we take what we want." Sebastian says to Grell, staring at his in his glossed eyes while his quivering body stands perfectly erect. "Anything we want." He whispers in Grell's ear. He then takes Grell into his arms, hands still firm on his hair, and bites his lips making Grell whimper.

"B-Bassy!-"Grell stumbles

"Call me Sebastia-. No, call me Sir." Sebastian says, dominance in his tone as the evil deeds run through his head. He's wanted this for so long. To be treated with authority like the demon he is. Never more like the peasant rat that putrid Ciel makes him to be. This will be his chance. This will be his Nirvana.

"Mf- Yes S-Sir." Grell whimpers from behind clenched teeth. He won't dare show Sebastian how deviant he can really be. If only he got the chance. But he can't fight it anymore. He is ready to submit to him. To be taken under complete control by his beautiful demon. "What is your command Sir?" He says, completely consumed in submission. Ready to take anything Seb-. No, Sir gives him.

"Remove your clothes. I want to see just how pure you can be when you're on that bed in your finery." Sebastian says. Trying to hide the growing erection he has peaking from his trousers. Grell starts to take off his jacket. Hips quivering, mouth a gape, eyes lifted up to the celling.

"Look at me!" Sebastian says, "I don't want your eyes to leave mine. You're too beautiful to not be seen in perfect level." Sebastian sits in a chair. Legs crossed and looking at Grell with his hand perfectly resting on his cheek. Watching his beautiful doll undress. Grell takes off his shirt, eyes never leaving Sir's, and whimpers as he removes his trousers. Just imagining the way Sir will put his hands on him. The caress that holds so much control, yet so much power. The insults he will call him oh! It's almost too much. Once he gets undressed, He lays on the satin sheeted bed that has been made so perfectly, that only a demon could've produced such exquisite work.

"You are so beautiful Grell Sutclif." Sebastian says. Slipping his hands down his porcelain doll's stomach. "What a shame if this beautiful being was to blemish" Sebastian says, lips biting and eyes glinting with mischief. "What shall I do with you first?"

"I'm yours sir, whatever you want. I'm yours." Grell says, His mind flowing with all the unclean things that Sir would do to him. Beautiful white body writhing on the black sheets. He should almost burst from the scene. Him, lying on his master's bed naked while Sir examines him quietly. It's almost too much. "Show me how much of a demon you can really be" He says, eyes cutting to Sir's waiting patiently for his decision.

"It's adorable how you don't really know me at all" Sebastian says with slight grimace in his smile. In a two second swoop, he yanks back Grell's hair and whispers in his ears. Grell whimpers before letting out a loud cry of beautiful pain. "You'll learn to hold your tongue in the presence of someone of authority mouthy harlot." Grell whimpers and closes his mouth. Tears welling in his eyes as he looks up at his master. Sebastian smiles at his doll, and moves closer to Grell's face.

"Aww, do I scare you pet?" Sebastian says. Grell's chin quivers along with the rest of his body as he tries to offer an answer. "N- No sir…" He says

"Then why are you crying doll?" Sebastian says, a playful grin strewn upon his face.

"Y-You're just so beautiful bassy, I love you so much." Grell says sobbing into Sebastian.

"Now now don't cry kitten, I love you too!" Sebastian says as he lays Grell down, laying atop him with his arms at either side of his shoulders. "Don't forget that, Princess." Sebastian says. He then bites Grell's neck and listens to the perfect sounds of his beautiful Shinigami beneath him.

"Let me kiss your legs Kitten." Sebastian says caressing Grell's knees. Grell opens his legs and Sebastian buries himself in the porcelain skin of his doll.

"You are so beautiful." Sebastian says.

"T- Thank you sir." Grell says almost unable to form his words as his master floods himself over him. Grell feels the hot breath of Sebastian, and almost loses his head when he can feel his breath on his inner thigh.

"You're such a good girl Grell..." Sebastian says in Grell's thigh. Grell lays back, face in complete extasy as the night fades on.


End file.
